


what do you want?

by sirenofodysseus



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Phone Conversations, Post-Series fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Series. Five times Sterling reaches out to Nate & Sophie, and the one time that Nate & Sophie reach out to Sterling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what do you want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/gifts).



> *waves excitedly* So, this is my very first time writing a Leverage fanfic and I'm seriously happy I got to write for you, Vicky. I was very intrigued by your third prompt of "Post-series. Sterling renews his job offer from 'The Frame-Up Job'." so it naturally inspired this entire five times fic. :) I hope you enjoy!

1. 

                “What do you want, Sterling?” Nate asks after answering his phone before the third ring. Next to him on the duvet, Sophie grimaces and he can’t help but smile in amusement. Sophie’s never been one for James Sterling and his mightier than thou attitude, but Nate’s always rather liked the guy. (Or rather, Maggie had always liked the guy and had forced him into admitting that Sterling wasn’t all that bad.)

                “Imagine my lack of general surprise when I had learned how you and Ms. Devereaux had finally gotten engaged,” Sterling drawls. “I suppose I should muster up some form of congratulations, but that would ultimately mean I’d actually like your art thief.”

                “Ex-art thief,” Sophie calls out, before Nate places Sterling on loudspeaker. “Why do you continue to insist I’m still an art thief?”

                “Once a conman, always a conman,” Sterling replies and Sophie huffs, crossing her arms against her chest. “Or in your case, a con-woman.” Sterling chuckles at his own joke, while Nate watches Sophie’s exaggerated eye roll.

                “You really should get out more often if you thought that was hilarious, Sterling,” Sophie comments.

                Sterling ignores her jab. “Anyway, yes, congratulations to you both for becoming less stubborn; shall I be alerting all of the jewelry stores in the tri-state area to up their security?”

                “I doubt any of that will truly be necessary, Sterling,” Nate replies with a chuckle. He had, after all, bought Sophie’s engagement ring from a jewelry store (even though Parker had advised him, at one point or another, that stealing was waaaaaay more romantic than those silly ring commercials), but Sterling didn’t need to know that.

                “Should have known you’d already have a set of rings, Nate,” Sterling answers smugly. “We obviously shouldn’t expect anything less from the great Nate Ford and the equally daring Sophie Devereaux.” He pauses. “Or, whatever names you both are using these days.”

                “Thanks for the congratulations, Sterling,” Nate replies, before Sophie has a chance to pounce on Sterling’s backhanded compliment. “We truly appreciate it.”

                “I’m sure you remember my house address, Nate? You know the one near IYS…”

                “With the litter of flamingo eyesores on the front lawn,” Nate answers. “How could I ever forget?”

                “Yes, that one,” Sterling replies. Nate imagines him rolling his eyes. “When should I be expecting my invite?”

                Sophie snorts. “Don’t hold your breath, asshole.”

                “Duly noted, Devereaux.”

 

 2.

                “Before you say no,” Sterling rushes before Nate can say hello or no, “I wouldn’t be calling you if it weren’t dire.” Nate pinches the bridge of his nose and downs his glass of liquor outside the small café. “How’s the honeymoon?”

                “Up until you called, it was going well,” Nate idly comments and Sterling laughs, making him reconsider his decision to take the call. With Sophie’s momentary departure though, he really has nothing better to do than deal with James Sterling and get drunk. “I know better than to assume you’re calling because you want to exchange pleasantries.”

                “You are correct, Nate,” Sterling gives with a brief pause. “Regardless of how truly curious I am on the present weather conditions of Luxembourg, however…”

                Nate grimaces, before he interrupts. “Maggie told you, didn’t she?”

                “Of course, but I still do need your assistance.”

                “On?”

                “A case.”

                “Absolutely not,” Nate tells him, leaning back in the café’s chair. “We left all of that behind us in Portland. You want assistance; you call Parker, Eliot and Hardison.”

                “Oh come now, Nate; aren’t you a little bored of the civilian life?”

                “No.”

                “Not even a little?”

He thinks of the countless times he was kidnapped, tortured, shot at, or hassled during his tenure as the Mastermind of the Leverage crew, before he responds with a much firmer no.

                “I’m disappointed in you, Nathan,” Sterling responds as Sophie returns, sitting herself across from him. He mouths Sterling at her pointed look and her eyes narrow. Nate doubts Sophie will ever forgive him for choosing Sterling as his Best Man over Hardison or Eliot, but he considers the both of them even with Sophie’s  decision to use Maggie as her Maid of Honor instead of Parker or Tara. “Whatever happened to your white knight persona? Your dedication to…”

                “What does he want?” Sophie asks lowly, as Nate pulls the phone away from his ear. Sterling, apparently oblivious to all of this, bellows on.

                “He’s asking for our help.”

                Sophie eyes him. “I don’t think we can give him the type of help he needs, darling.” Her comment makes him smile, as it reminds him of just how much he loves her.

                “He’s being rather persistent and also, quite annoying.”

                “…and he can still hear you,” Sterling replies as Sophie plucks the phone from his hand, only to greet him and to motion Nate closer with one hand. “Hello, Sophie. Tell your dear husband he should help me out.”

                “Not a chance, Sterling,” Sophie answers, “We’re on our honeymoon; call again in nine days and we might reconsider.”      

                “We?” Nate asks at the same time Sterling does.

                “Of course, silly, we,” Sophie tells him, closing the small gap between them to kiss him. He smiles into her kiss. “Think I’d let you go off and have all the adventures to yourself? Purely ridiculous.”

                Sterling clears his throat. “We, he, whatever; but this case cannot simply wait nine bloody…”

                “Tsk, tsk Sterling,” Sophie interrupts. “You cannot ask us for help and then, expect it immediately. That’s just rude and highly inconsiderate of you, especially as we’re on our honeymoon.” Sterling huffs.

                “You two are impossible; this is an Interpol case, not a shoe sale at Nordstrom.”

 

                “Relax,” Nate finally tells him. “We’ll help you.”

                “And if you’re lucky,” Sophie adds brightly. “We won’t even tell Eliot that you insulted us both.”                

                “Lucky me,” Sterling deadpans. “However will I repay you for that momentary lapse in human decency?”            

                “It’s a wonder you’re still single, Sterling,” Sophie gives dryly. “Especially with the way you woo women.” 

 

 3.

                “How ever did you do it, Nathan?” Sterling questions as soon as Nate answers the phone. Leaning against the marble countertop in his kitchen, fixing pasta, Nate isn’t at all confused as to Sterling’s abrupt comment. “Without you and your ex-art thief, they’ve grown quite wild.” Nate doesn’t have to ask who they are, because he’s pretty sure he already knows--who else could get under Sterling’s skin so well?

                “Are you sure you’re not just saying that, because they’re making your life interesting?”

                “Yes. I’m also absolutely positive that I’m going to strangle a thief for her ingenious communication skills, and it’s your entire fault.”

                Nate moves to stir the red sauce on the stovetop. “Saying it’s my entire fault is a little punitive, isn’t it?” Sterling’s silence is all the answer he needs. “What did she do?”

                “She and your lovely ex-team managed to convince my boss that I had lost my mind via a few hallucinogens; I was thrown into a padded cell for the night!” Nate chuckles and Sterling curses him. “It’s not hilarious! I wasn’t permitted to use any silverware, thanks to Hardison’s handiwork. I had to actively eat with my hands!” The image of Sterling eating with his bare hands is enough to give him something to chuckle about for days. He’ll have to call Eliot later. “Do you know how humiliating that is?”

                “No, but I’m positive you’re going to tell me anyway.”

                “It’s extremely humiliating, Nate,” he replies, almost whining. “The Doctor asked me about my childhood, at which point, everything I said was somehow related back to my mother leaving me.”

                “You do realize that I have no more control over them than I do over the Boston Red Sox finally winning the World Series?” Nate asks, although he hopes Sterling doesn’t call his bluff. He’s about 98% positive that he could end the tirade against Sterling with one phone call, but then again, considering the amount of loathing that Parker, Eliot and Hardison hold for the Interpol agent…it’s probably better not to get himself or Sophie involved.

                “I’m just attempting to do my law-abiding job here.”

                “Which, in one way or another, probably interfered with theirs,” Nate points out, before he gruffly adds, “And I doubt they’ve forgiven you for making Sophie cry two months ago.”

                Sterling groans. “I said I was sorry, didn’t I? How was I supposed to know she was three months pregnant?”

                “The same way you managed to find out about our engagement and subsequent honeymoon location; my ex-wife.”

                “You assume your ex-wife and I phone each other up every day for new bits of gossip, don’t you?” Sterling asks, sighing, before he continues. “As for making your wife cry; I just thought someone needed to inform her that eating too much hummus could make anyone person ill. I wasn’t implying she was stout.”

                “You didn’t find Parker’s obsession with Sophie’s stomach a little odd?”

                “Nate,” Sterling drawls. “I’ve chased Parker for years and she’s always been a bit…different, dare I say it?” Nate can’t think of an argument. “For all I know, she has an obsession with stomachs. I’ve just learned to not draw conclusions.”

                 “How extremely adult of you,” Nate praises. “However, that still doesn’t explain why you’re calling me…” He looks at the clock. It’s 6:30 PM where he is, which means it must be around 3:30 AM in Portland. “…at three in the morning.”

                “Midnight,” Sterling corrects him. “It’s a little after midnight where I am; and if I recall correctly, you asked me about Parker.” Nate shakes his head. Besting Sterling might as well be a full-time job, especially when it comes to a technicality as to who called whom first for information. “How’s Sophie?”

                “She’s fine,” Nate replies. Sophie’s been upstairs napping for a few hours and he’s not about to disturb her. Pregnancy makes her cranky and as he’s already lost a few expensive dishes, he’d rather not lose any more. “You didn’t just call to discuss my old team or pregnant wife, did you?” In the absence of Sterling’s response, Nate continues to tend the sauce. “Because, if you did, James, this is a conversation based purely on gossip.”

                “Can’t two old friends just share a pleasant conversation?”

                Although it’s been years since his time at IYS and Sam’s premature death, he still can’t think of a time where he and Sterling (even as partners) exchanged anything beyond a basic hello and how are you to each other on Monday mornings. Nate blinks. “Considering we’ve never had just a pleasant conversation in the years I’ve known you, no. What do you want, Sterling?”

                “I’m dreadfully bored; it’s Saturday morning and there’s nothing good on television, aside from reruns about a blonde consultant.” Sterling pauses again. “He almost reminds me of you, Nate—discounting your general lack of disregard for appearance, of course.”

                Nate sighs. “You need a hobby.”

                “Catching art thieves just happens to be mine.”

                “That’s a misguided passion, not a hobby,” Nate replies, before he thoughtfully adds, “Don’t read too much into this, Sterling, but life can be far better away from your so-called hobby.” He turns away from the stove, only to glance at the glossy photo of himself and Sophie from their third wedding anniversary on the refrigerator. If he hadn’t found her (again), he thinks he’d probably still be drinking himself to death. Or, he’d be in prison. “You have Olivia, Sterling. Take some of this mandatory time off and spend it with her.” What he doesn’t say is that if Sterling doesn’t, he might regret it later. But then again, he thinks it goes without saying.

                Sterling’s oddly quiet for a few minutes, before he replies, “I had no idea you cared so much, Nathan. It’s touching, truly.”

                Nate rolls his eyes. “Goodbye, Sterling.”

                “Goodbye, Nate.”

 

 4.

                                “Heard Baby Devereaux-Ford has quite the drinking problem,” Sterling greets. “You must be proud, Dad.” With Sophie’s head resting on his chest and Ella napping in Sophie’s arms, Nate only rolls his eyes at Sterling’s backhanded insult.

                “Aside from calling to be yelled at by Sophie for your inappropriate gift; what do you want, Sterling?”

                “It wasn’t inappropriate,” Sophie admits after Nate places Sterling on loudspeaker. "Tasteless, perhaps. Sterling-level bull yes, but not inappropriate.” Sophie’s lips tilt into a soft smile. “Truthfully, I was expecting much worse from the bastard.”

                “See, Nate? Tasteless, but not inappropriate.” 

                “Sterling’s always had a soft spot for children,” Nate explains, ignoring Sterling’s comment. “He doesn’t enjoy discussing it, but he played Santa at our IYS Christmas party for nearly six years.”

                Sterling replies, “if not for this entire Interpol business, I could have gone professional.”

                “I’m surprised you didn’t give children nightmares with your Scrooge act and all, Sterling."

                “Oh, he did.” Nate chuckles. He’s never described IYS in good terms, but those Santa-Sterling Christmases had brought some form of amusement to Maggie and himself with Sam’s trepidation of Santa-Sterling. “Sterling, however, had a method to soothing those fears.”

                “Yes,” Sterling says dryly. “Chocolate and tons of it; after all, they weren’t my children.” They hear Sterling scoff. “I would have never allowed Olivia to rot out her teeth, like some.” The pause of derision, Nate knows, is aimed both at himself and at Robert Livingston, Olivia’s stepfather. He wisely stays quiet though.

                Sophie grins, glancing down at the top of Ella’s head. “You’d best him wouldn’t you, darling?” She presses her lips to Ella’s head and in response, Ella sighs. “Our daughter is going to be exceedingly intelligent, just like her mommy and daddy.”

                “Every parent says that about their child,” Sterling answers, dryly. “When Olivia was first born, I said she’d be an excellent baseball player like her father. Turns out though, she’s a much better chess player.” Nate hears the twinge of pride in Sterling’s tone and it makes something in his chest oddly tight. Sophie’s hand brushes across his face, forcing his attention back on Sterling’s chatter. “The one good thing that her fool of a stepfather actually allowed her to partake in.”

                “You’re not so fool-proof yourself, Sterling.”

                “Says the man who actually decided to let his two-week-old daughter wear the shirt I…” Without letting him finish his sentence, Nate ends the call and Sophie eyes him curiously.

                “What?” Nate asks, slipping his vibrating cellphone into his pocket. “It must have been a bad connection.”

                Sophie sighs. “You know he’s just going to keep calling you, yes?”

                “Oh.” Nate grins. “I know.”

 

 5.

                “You said it yourself, Devereaux,” Sterling tells her after Sophie asks him what he wants. “I need your assistance in wooing a woman.” In mid-sip of her water, Sophie nearly chokes at the implication of what Sterling wants from her. She coughs—and sputters—for a few moments, before she demands details out of him. “Your charming husband isn’t anywhere around, is he?”

                “He’s currently out,” Sophie replies, before narrowing her eyes. “I hope you aren’t planning on asking Nate how to woo women, because he’s absolutely helpless.” No offense to him, she thinks. Nate just had a rather…odd way of showing affection.

                “I know,” Sterling replies. “After all, it did take him five years to buy what you were selling.” Sophie ignores the obvious euphemism to switch her phone from one ear to the other. "I'd rather not have Ford know about our little conversation, especially as I fancy Maggie.”

                Sophie blinks. Maggie. As in Nate’s ex-wife? “Come again?” She doesn’t try to hide her surprise.

                “ I’m not about to repeat myself, Devereaux.”

                “You can’t be serious,” Sophie questions and Sterling’s silence tells her that yes, he is extremely serious. “Since when?”

                Sterling sighs. “Maggie and I have always held a history with each other. We were friends, long before I asked her on a date.”

                Sophie takes a deep breath. “How many dates have you been on?”

                “Thirteen.” She blinks again. “I tried the whole dating scene for a good six months; all of the women I met, however, didn’t enjoy the same hobbies as I did.”

                “Such as making people miserable?”

                “No. Art and Maggie loves art.” Sterling answers, dryly. “She’s also not into me for my money.” He pauses. “I know what you’re thinking, but I…”

                “You love her?”

                “Very much so,” he admits softly. “I want to ask her to be my wife and that’s why I’m calling you. I’ve never actually done this before.” Sophie can’t help but smile at the rare vulnerability in Sterling’s voice. She’s known him to be many things over the last decade; an asshole, a bastard, impossible, stubborn, annoying and the person, who she would be most willing to murder if asked—but she’s never thought him to be shy at the whole romantic thing. “Don’t think you were my first asking choice, Devereaux. You were just the most accessible.”

                And there’s the ass she knows.

                Sophie huffs. “I could hang up on you.”

                “And then, you’d miss out on the chance to hold this over my head for years to come,” Sterling points out, tsking. “I thought you and Nathan took pride in accosting my flubs.”

                “I’m trying to help you,” Sophie replies. “And for once, just be quiet and listen to me.” Sterling does so. “Maggie’s not the type of woman who would appreciate the expensive gimmick. She’s not for the gold or the glitz, but for an honest and down-to-earth man.” All of which Sterling isn’t, but nobody’s perfect. Sophie thinks back to her first impression of Nate and her eyes narrow. He hadn’t been honest—nor, had he been down-to-earth with her as an alcoholic—but love has always been about accepting the flaws of others, regardless of how irritating they were. “Just go to her and propose. Tell her how you feel, how she makes you feel, and be your less-than-usual asshole self and maybe she’ll say yes.”

                Sterling’s silence continues for a few more minutes. “Could we, just for now, keep this conversation between us?”

                Sophie rolls her eyes. “You’re welcome. And Jim?"

                “Yes, Devereaux?”

                “Good luck.”

                “Thank you, Sophie.”

 

\+ 1

 

                “To whatever do I owe this pleasure to, Nathan?” Sterling asks, removing his arm from around Maggie’s bare shoulders. Maggie, he immediately notices, side-eyes him but only presses her lips together in obvious amusement and he cannot help but smirk.

                “Heard you were marrying my ex-wife,” Nate comments and Sterling’s smirk grows, before he places his phone on loudspeaker. “So, when were you both going to tell me?”

                “Don’t take it so personal, Nate,” Maggie tells him. “Jim and I are getting married. We announced it over six weeks ago, and it’s not my fault you’ve always been awful with the postal service.”

                “But why him?” Nate asks. “Of the 7.125 billion people in this world, why did you settle on James Sterling?”

                “Well,” Maggie throws back. “Why not him?”

                “Yeah, Nate,” Sterling replies grinning. “Why not me? I’m a great guy, truly.”

                “And if you state it’s because he’s Jim Sterling, I will hang up on you,” Maggie adds, before Nate can reply. “Be respectful, Nate. I am an adult.”

                “Are you positive that you’re talking about the same James Sterling that I am, Maggie?” Nate questions. “Because the Sterling I know is…”

                “…we are getting married, Nate.” Maggie interrupts. “Jim’s a wonderful guy and he’s my fiancé. I love him, he loves me and no, he didn’t force me to say that.” Sterling’s hand wraps around Maggie’s, causing the blonde to smile.

                Nate finally sighs. “I received the same rant from Sophie, before I placed this call, but you can’t blame a guy for trying.”

                “Smart woman,” Maggie praises. “You should listen to her more often.”

                “When did you two become a thing?”

                “We’ve always been a thing, I guess?” Maggie replies thoughtfully. “After our divorce finalized, Jim came over with alcohol. We drank, talked—mostly about you—but nothing ever happened between us. Jim was an excellent friend, but with Sam’s death and our failing marriage, a good friend was all I thought I wanted. Eventually, our lives became too busy, and our weekly get-togethers stopped as a result.

                “When I ran back into Jim, years later, as a byproduct of your con, it fully occurred to me that you had semi-moved on with Sophie.”

                “I never…”

                “And don’t you dare tell me that you hadn’t, Nathan Ford,” Maggie interrupts again. “It was clear to everyone that, one day, your heart would eventually belong to Sophie Devereaux.” Sterling nods. It was painfully obvious too. “And if you could move on, then so could I.”

                “I just didn’t formally ask her out till you told me to,” Sterling continues and at Nate’s lengthy silence, he finishes his thought. “You once told me life was far better away from my hobby. Much like you, Nate, I wanted my chance at happiness too.”

                “When I said that though, I certainly didn’t mean for you to hook up with my ex-wife.”

                “Just congratulate us, Nate,” Sterling tells him, grinning. “After all, I cannot have my best man bitter over a new and obviously better relationship than his own.”

                There’s a moment of silence and a forced congratulations and goodbye from Nate, before Sterling kisses Maggie.


End file.
